Sht Just Got Real
by that wild crazygirl
Summary: Jaclyn is a typical College student, with a hidden fan obsession with Supernatural. but what happens when an accident with a game system traps her in season 6 of supernatural? Can the boys handle being stuck with a crazy college girl? Can Jaclyn handle being in her least favorite season of her hidden favorite show?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yozie guys, this came to me a couple days ago when I was at a shoot for school and I thought it would be fun writing it as well as **_**NEVER LOOK BACK. **_** So tell me what you think if I should continue it or not…**

SHIT JUST GOT REAL

Xboxes and showers don't mix.

Jake walks out of her bathroom at the end of her little dorm room apartment with a towel wrapped around her torso and her black wavy hair clinging to her light brown skin. She looks around to see if any of her roommates where around and sighs in relief when she notice the apartment was empty. Jake walks into the open living room and turned on the TV for background noise when she got ready for her afternoon videography class. Noticing there was nothing on, Jake decided to put on a season of supernatural. Her roommate adored the show and made her watch it with her nonstop. She didn't mind, the show was quiet interesting and she watched it over a couple times it understand it. She liked it but she wouldn't admit that she was a fan. She leaned down to the stack of movies underneath the entertainment system scrimmaging through them looking through for her seasons. She sighs when she noticed that her roommate let one of her friends borrow most of the seasons, and settles for the one on the counter and leans over to turn on the Xbox.

Usually Jake ties her hair up after a shower so she wouldn't get anything wet but she was in a hurry, as her hair dangled damply above the system leaving drops into the hardware unnoticed. She opens the disk drive and inserts a disk, stands up and wraps the towel more securely to her chest as she looked at the screen.

"Xbox, play disk." She told the system before walking to her room listening to the DVD play on its loop.

Jake rummages through her drawers picking up a pair of boy shorts and sliding them on before hearing the disk skip repeatedly. She clutches the towel to her body before running back to the living room.

"No fucking way, we just bought you, you son of a bitch." Jake complained as she turns on the controller trying to stop the disk but nothing was happening.

Groaning to herself, Jake walks over to the Xbox seeing smoke coming out of the edges. She leans to get a better look letting her hair drop a couple more beads of water accidently fall into the system as it ketches on fire. "Oh fuck!" Jake screamed as she rips off her towel and tries to put out the fire with it but only causing more of the nuisance as it as well ketches on fire. Frustrated and practically naked, she pushes her hair out of her face and noticing that it was cause of the problem. Panicking she grabs the power cord to the Xbox and ripped it out of the wall with her wet hands; causing volts of electricity rush through her body and passing out.

Jake groans as she peels her face away from the hot leather she was sticking to and wondering where she was. The sound of Jimmy Hendrix flow into her subconscious as she feels her body crammed and her feet touching some type of cold metallic. The hum of the engine is what startled her as she opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the backseat of a car, looking out of the window to notice scenery move rapidly.

"shit, what the fuck happened." Jake said thinking out loud as she pushed herself off of the leather seat and a sitting position before feeling the car swerve off the road.

"Wha-who the hell are you?" Dean yelled as he stopped the car, which gave Jake enough time to cover her oversized chest with her hands. "And why are you naked?"

Sam turns around in his seat to see the topless girl in the back seat.

"Holy shit." Jake said looking at dean trying to push herself into the seat trying to hide away from the people in front of her. "Holy fucking shit."

"Your not answering my question, who are you?" Dean said angrily as he points the gun at the girl.

Jake smiles sheepishly not knowing what to say. Some how the Xbox zapped her into supernatural, or she must be dreaming.

"Dean, apparently she isn't armed, so you don't have to shoot her." Sam said dully.

"Uh, yeah listen to Sammy here, don't shoot." Jake said nervously as she shifted in the back seat.

"Don't call me that." Sam said flatly.

"Oh yeah sorry, I forgot Dean here is the only one who can say that."

"Hey chick don't sass me, I have a gun on you remember." Dean said holding the gun closer to her face.

Jake swiftly moved her arm over her chest and used her other hand to flip off dean.

"Fuck you pall, I didn't asked to be here, I was nicely in my apartment getting ready for class when my roommates fucking Xbox zapped me here. So get your panties out of a twist." Jake said as she moved her hand back to cover herself more properly.

"Listen princess, I don't have time for your bull, who are you?"

"The name is Jaclyn, I go by Jake, and I'm a video student from Colorado. You want my security number as well?"

"I'm starting to get a little tiered of that pretty mouth of yours." Dean said nudging her with the shotgun.

Jake was starting to get a headache, and was freezing her ass off. All she wanted right now was clothes and a bottle of tequila to get the edge off. She sighs and raises her hand up as surrender, covering herself with the other hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm being a bitch, it happens. Um I really don't know why I'm here, I'm practically nude and scared. Please I don't mean any harm."

Dean looking at the girl who was sitting scared in his back seat; he sighs and puts the gun back in its place.

"Sam give her your jacket till we get to the motel."

Sam Shrugs off his jacket and tosses it to her, lazily. Jake accepts it and shrugs it on being carful not to expose her breast.

"Thanks."

Sam nods his head and rolls his eyes like he didn't really care. Jake notices his dull emotionless actions and groans.

"Awe fuck," Jake moaned as she shift into a comfortable spot. "I'm stuck in season six, this is going to suck."


	2. Chapter 2

SHIT JUST GOT REAL

Can I Shoot Her Please?

Dean parks his car into a shady motel's parking lot and quickly opens the back door with rope in his hands.

"Come on, get out, no funny stuff, I still don't trust you."

Jake scoots away from the open door and exits out of the other thinking she got out of the way of fire but ends up running into Sam.

"Hey, watch it there soulless, don't go grabbing." Jake teased as she backed away from him and headed to the door feeling very exposed, only being in Sam's jacket and boy shorts. Dean ketches up to her, and grabs her by the forearms holding her in place.

"How do you know about Sam?" Dean asked confused.

"Uh, long story… how about we go back to finding what I am, which is human I might add." Jake said as she tried to advert the question. "Aren't you going to throw some Holy water at me, or cut me with a knife?"

"Yeah, let me start with the knife." Dean said as he took out his knife, and pull up Jakes sleeve pressing the knife to her skin. Jake reverts back and winces.

"Hey! Not the arm, can't you like prick my finger or something?"

"What?"

"It seems like the cut would hurt on the arm, I think…" Jake said shrinking herself in the jacket, holding out her finger like a child.

Dean just stood there looking at her with shock as she persists that he prick her finger than cutting her arm. Dean rolls his eyes and presses the tip of the blade into her index finger. Jake holds it towards him long enough to show she wasn't allergic to silver, then brings the wounded finger into her mouth.

"That hurt more then I thought." She said before putting her finger in front on her face and blowing on it like she could blow the pain away.

"Seriously, your wining over a finger prick?"

"Hey bucko, let me prick your finger and see how you like it!" Jake threatens prodding her finger in his face. "You wanna kiss it make it feel better."

Dean lets her go and runs his hands through his hair frustrated.

"We'll that answers our question about you being a threat." Dean said as he walks to the door and opens it.

"Hey I resent that, you don't know I could be very threating." Jake said to Dean as she turned to Sam giving him her best 'Grrr' face. Sam stops in his tracks and gives Jake a smart-ass look.

"Yeah, threating." Sam said dully.

Jake just pouts and walks into the room and examining the place with her eyes. It was a typical cheap room with two beds and a chair table combo. When she walked in she felt an odd home feeling, reminding her of the old days with her brothers.

"So how do you know about me?" Sam asked as he shut the door of the motel and locked it making Jake feel a little bit Claustrophobic.

"This is going to seem crazy Steve, but I know because you and your lovely brother are in a TV show that sucked ass." Jake lied, she loved the show but if she admitted it she would owe her roommate a hundred bucks and that wasn't in her agenda.

Dean shrugged, "we heard worse." Dean said taking off his shoes and getting comfortable. Sam nodded and mimicked the same action as Dean unconsciously, making Jake Chuckle.

Jake made eye contact with Sam eyeing her and almost started to giggle. She felt like such a fan girl blushing at the way Sam's eyes traced her body but she remembered that he was soulless and stopped. She was flattered at first but it didn't count in her book, he wasn't truly Sam right now, he was nothing, just a stranger.

"Hey, listen here Mike, you keep those gorgeous eyes to your fucking self." Jake said pressing the jacket closer to her body feeling very self-conscience.

"My Name is Sam." Sam stated getting annoyed with her calling him different names. Sam looked at her one more time before deciding she needed something else to wear as he stood up and rummage through he bag and handing her a T-shirt to wear that would be more decent then the jacket. Sam notice right off the back how tiny she is, if he stood right next to her she wouldn't even reach his shoulders. He thought to himself she would be easy to kill if it she came to be a threat or in the way. The way she was acting, he wouldn't mind strangling her right now.

"Yeah, see Chad your not really Sam right now so you don't deserve to be called him. " Jake mentioned as she turned away from the guys and dropped the jacket on the floor and pulled the T-shirt that she borrowed over her head. She didn't feel like she should be modest and excuse her self to the bathroom, she been practically naked the whole time she's been with them.

"Well you better get used to him, because he is your bunking buddy till we find a way to get you back home, hopefully soon." Dean said taking off his shirt and pants getting ready for bed.

Jake just stood there and watched as Dean stripped, feeling hot all over. She watched as the mussels in his body ripple as he flung his shirt to the ground. Her friend would kill for this moment, and Jake will rub it in her face the next time she sees her.

"Hey, I'm not bunking with the soulless here! He'll probably kill me in my sleep."

"I'll kill you now if you don't shut up." Sam said dimly as he walked pass Jake to the chair in the corner and started to work on research.

"Oh, wait, I don't wave to bunk with Chris over here, 'cause he doesn't sleep." Jake said sticking out her pierced tongue at the younger brother.

"Still doesn't mean I won't kill you when you're sleeping." Sam Said in a mater of fact tone.

Jake swallows hard remembering who she was up against, Soulless Sam; He will try to kill Bobby in the future and not even blink about it.

"No one is killing anyone, Sam you do whatever you doing, and you." Dean said pointing at the girl, "you get you ass into that bed and shut up."

Jake didn't protest as she climbed into the bed, hoping that when she woke up she would be back in he apartment because she knowing her and her mouth, she wasn't going to make it out alive.

Jake was torn out of her sleep when Sam nudged her carelessly, making her fall off the bed. Jake groaned mentally as she rubbed her wounded ass as she stared up to her antagonist. "What the hell Tony!"

"You where snoring, loudly." Sam said ignoring the name she was calling him as he buttoned up his white suit shirt.

"Uh, yeah because I was sleeping, ass wipe." Jake got off of the floor and looked over to Dean, who was rummaging through his clothes and taking out his suit.

"So have you guys found a case?"

Dean nodded as he walked to the bathroom, putting the clothes by the sink and walked back rummaging through the bag some more.

"Yeah, we got it before we got here, we just got news that there was another victim that was murdered today at the dock." Jake thought back to the show and remembers the episode.

"Ah, Crowley gave you the Case?" Jake asked trying to register if she was right or not. Dean stops digging in his bag and looks at her suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah he did, how is it that you know that."

"I watched it before."

Jakes words got Sam's attention as he stopped tying his tie and walked over to the conversation.

"So you know what's going go happen?"

Jake looks down at her hands feeling like it would be a bad idea to tell them what's going to happen.

"Well, yeah." She said flatly standing up and helping Sam tie his tie. "But don't think I'm going to tell you guys, you have to learn on your own."

Sam nods a 'thank you' towards Jake and walks away finishing getting ready.

"So you're not going to tell us anything." Dean asked with a hint of anger.

"I can't, It might mess up something in the long run, hell me being here probably fucked up something." Jake said before turning away from Dean, showing him that she was done with the conversation.

She wished that she could tell Dean everything. She really felt bad for his character; doesn't matter how much he does for people Dean usually takes the fall at the end.


End file.
